Save Me
by btsminx
Summary: Hinata x Sasuke in a modern setting. English major, Hinata Hyuga, has only ever been in love once. And the guy broke her heart and now, she is slowly piecing herself back together. Sasuke Uchiha, an Art major, suddenly taking interest in the woman who is addicted to pages.
1. Chapter 1

[Prologue - Two Months prior]

Hinata was sweating, and tired. Her breathing heavy, as she spun on her toes.

It hurt to move. To hear this music. To watch herself in the wall of mirrors, as her muscles contracted and loosed in familiar patterns. Choreography, that had been etched in her being, harder than words on the stone. She hated it now. It was so sudden, so unexpected, like being struck by lightning, but Hinata hated dancing now. Dancing was the abstract medium between herself and the afterlife of love, that had been her everything. Before it had been her means of release, expression, hope. It could still be those things, Hinata knew it truly could, but right now all she could see was how much it hurt. How much she hated it, because it reminded her of him, but she danced anyway. The pain in her limbs feeding her memory. Serving as a physical reminder, that helped her picture their time in this very spot-together. Making it all real and gone in an instant, like it had been nothing but a mere figment of her imagination.

The bass boomed in her blood as Hinata rocked, hitting every beat as hard as she could. It all flowed like the blood through her veins, as she twisted and turned, she could see it all in her mind's eye, unable to help the tears streaming down her face. Focus didn't allow her to wipe them as they spread across the floor.

They did nothing to truly obstruct her vision because Hinata could still see him as if he was actually in the room. His ghost fluttering behind, mimicking the same moves, red hair shining, as his smile beamed. Hinata could even hear his laugh, filling the air over the rhythm from the speakers.

"_You're doing good baby, keep going."_

A sob ripped from her throat, a heartbreaking sound even to her own ears, but she continued to move. Turning to take her next leap.

_Hinata giggled, cuddling closer in the bed, playing at their interlaced fingers. "What do you love most about my dancing?" _

_Naruto huffed dramatically as he put on a perplexed expression as if he truly had to think about it and Hinata laughed again, _

"_Naruto, I'm serious."_

_Naruto released his own laugh before turning back, placing a soft kiss on Hinata's lips: "Okay, okay. I really love how you always look like you're free…like you're flying."_

_Hinata smiled. "Really?"_

_Naruto nodded, taking up the action of playing with their fingers in Hinata's distraction. "Of course. I wouldn't lie to you, babe."_

The memory hit Hinata hard because he had been. Naruto had been lying to her the whole time. Her thoughts made her lose focus mid-air, and Hinata came down landing wrong. Her ankle twisted, and she rolled to the floor grasping at it. She cried out in pain and frustration. Her throat, burning from the never-ending sobs.

Close, ooh (Ooh)

Oh, so close, ooh

I want you close, ooh

Cause space was just a word made up by

Someone who's afraid to get

Why did he leave? Why hadn't Hinata been good enough?

The song was ending, but Hinata continued to lay on the floor, breathing heavily, ankle throbbing as the tears gushed down sideways, off her cheeks. They flooded her ears, creating pools, that overflowed to the ground. She felt another sob crawling up her throat, making it so hard to breathe.

"_I love you, but I just can't do this anymore."_

"If you loved me…why'd you leave me?", Hinata whispered aloud.

Close, ooh

I want you close, ooh

I want you close, close, and close ain't close enough, no

The music had died and she stared at herself, laid out on the floor, within the long mirrored wall.

She already knew the answer.

Naruto had been loving someone else.

[The Beginning]

I.

"What the—where the hell did I put my keys?!"

Hinata went through this every day after class. She could never find her keys in the mess of a shoulder bag, which she had a habit of throwing them in. Coming down the main staircase, searching for them, wasn't the greatest idea either. Which was probably, why she ran into someone. She ended up flat on her butt, everything flying out of her bag, scattering onto the floor, while hissing through her teeth. This would most definitely leave a bruise.

"I. Am. So. Sorry. I'm such a klutz. It's disastrous, sometimes. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, 'cause I was looking for my keys, but that's no excuse, and I'm sorry—."

She was rambling, crawling around on the floor, trying to pick up her books. She had started to pick up various color pencils- that she knew didn't belong to her when she finally looked up at the person she so rudely ran over.

For just a moment, Hinata was stunned into silence, as the first thing she noticed was the guy's eyes. Within just those few moments, it was easy for Hinata to tell, that the man was observant. He was holding Hinata's gaze intimidatingly, with a silent, yet domineering aura, and he still hadn't said anything. He continued to pick up the colored pencils, along with his sketchbook and canvas, as Hinata watched him unabashedly. If his materials weren't enough to scream tortured artist, then the grim expression, along with the graphite smudges on his right hand, and the leather jacket, and all black outfit had to be major indications.

When he righted, Hinata followed, handing him the coloring pencils, opening her mouth, while sputtering apologies again.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't mess anything up. I—"

"It's fine."

His voice was deep and gravelly, nothing like anything Hinata had heard before. She felt compelled to listen. Desired to hear more. Under the cold shock of those feelings, like ice in his veins, Hinata looked down, biting at her bottom lip. The guy must have mistaken the gesture for shame under his rebuking tone, because he offered more, as Hinata began to contemplate.

"I wasn't paying attention either. So, it's just as much my fault.." His voice was slightly softer now, and Hinata nodded, looking back up. Seeing, that Hinata was no longer offended, the guy moved around her without another word, continuing on his way, as if nothing had ever happened.

"I'm Hinata!…By the way." It was as if someone had taken control of her mouth. An out of body experience and Hinata mentally smacked herself, while physically twisting at the straps of her bag from embarrassment. She couldn't really remember the last time she'd had such an issue with word vomit, and the tedious feelings of nervousness and unbidden desire swirling high in her belly.

The guy stopped, turning around, with his brow raised questioningly. He seemed to be back to the silent treatment again, and Hinata tried not to let the disheartening feeling of not hearing his voice again sway the façade of a lackluster expression on his face. It had been a while. Some months actually, but having been a dancer, it was pretty easy for Hinata to read body language, and this guy's said 'fuck off' - loud and clear. Hinata felt, as though, he used the expression quite a few times daily, but couldn't bring herself to listen, as she opened her mouth again:

"I've just never seen you around, and then I ran into you and I just thought, that maybe, it would be nice for you to know the name of the person who 'assaulted' you in the art hallway. Although, I don't know, why anyone would want to talk to someone, who assaulted them. Sorry, bad joke, I guess… You don't really talk much, you just don't seem like the kind of guy, who talks a whole lot at all… You probably do most of your conversation in your sketchbook, right? By the way, are you an artist?…'Cause I noticed all of the the…art supplies…you had…"

Hinata felt breathless, and more than a little foolish, considering she'd been rambling. Again. But she couldn't help it. The guy just stood there, with the same expression, still. It made Hinata feel compelled to continue speaking. To get him to say something back to her. It wasn't nearly an awkward silence within the hustle and bustle of the Art Hall, but their little bubble of conversation seemed to be tension filled enough to cut with a knife. Still, Hinata began to squirm under his silent, judgmental gaze.

"Do you always bite your lip when you're nervous?"

Hinata immediately released her lip from her teeth, smiling as kindly as possible. She unconsciously took a step forward, shrugging. It felt like a major accomplishment, getting this guy she didn't know to speak to her.

"Bad habit, I guess."

The guy nodded in understanding. "Like the rambling?", the question was obviously rhetorical, and Hinata felt her cheeks heat, because of the soft teasing. Looking down at the floor again, Hinata kicked at invisible dust bunnies.

"Also - a bad habit." She mumbled.

The guy chuckled, and Hinata's head snapped up at how beautiful the sound was. Not only was his laugh beautiful, but he was also giving Hinata the smallest sign of a smirk. She could only imagine, what it would be like if the guy actually smiled. For some reason, Hinata wanted to see it.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata tilted her head a little in confusion, and the guy rolled his eyes, taking a step forward. He tapped the fist, holding his color pencils to his own chest.

"Me, Sasuke. You, Hinata."

Hinata bit at the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh at his poor imitation of Tarzan. Taking her own step forward, she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Almost immediately after, her eyes went wide, and her cheeks reddened at her childish behavior. She had just met this guy. She shouldn't be so comfortable, but the teasing had felt uniquely routine.

Something within her whispered, how dangerous this was, being attracted to the brooding, pale-skinned man, and Hinata soon found herself taking a small step back, dropping her eyes to the floor. It was useless, though. Sasuke took another step forward, putting them toe to toe.

"You're funny Hinata, how old are you? You sure you're supposed to be in college?"

"Ha. Ha. hilarious, but I'm twenty-three and very mature for my age. I'm an English major. All the knowledge from so many books causes a mature change within a person at a young age."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, still grinning from Hinata's earlier antics. "English major, huh? Now, I get it…"

Hinata nodded proudly, positive Sasuke was about to apologize for his snide remarks.

"That's why you're such a dork."

Hinata gaped at Sasuke, not having a quick enough come back. She turned red as Sasuke laughed at her, fumbling for something to say, before turning around to leave, without so much as a goodbye. Hinata watched him walk away, and couldn't help but smile, a little thrown off by the unusually comforting encounter, before she turned, walking away herself.

"Hey!"

Hinata spun around, one hand holding the door open to step out, looking at the person who was trying to get her attention.

"Key's in your front pocket."

Hinata blanched before biting the inside of her cheek, to fight an embarrassed smile. She walked out of the door. Sasuke's laugh in the wind behind him. She was momentarily grateful for the winter air, as it cooled off the heat from her blush. When she got to the bus stop, she reached for the front pocket of her jeans. More than a little embarrassed to find that the big jewel-encrusted 'H' she had placed on her key ring in high school, was certainly there. Hanging out for anyone to see, keys attached.

Hinata sighed, looking up at the sky. She tucked her earbuds in her ears, waiting. Hinata was mortified, thinking over the whole conversation. The whole incident could've been avoided if she'd remembered where she placed her damn keys. When the bus pulled up, Hinata hopped on paying her fair, before taking a seat in the middle, by the window.

The ride left entirely too much time to think, and Hinata couldn't stop her mind from wandering to just how gorgeous Sasuke was. With a strong jawline and ink black hair, with the most striking black eyes and distinctive facial features. She sighed, running her fingers through her soft, black hair with blue highlights. Had she truly wanted that encounter to never have happened? She knew, she definitely wasn't ready for another relationship, but maybe - she could have some fun.

"Jesus Hinata, pull yourself together."

Hinata flushed, noticing the other people on the bus staring at her because she'd been talking to herself out loud. She pulled herself closer to the window, wishing the seat would swallow her up, but only succeeding in returning to her thoughts. Sasuke Uchiha. Sighing again, she figured, it didn't matter anyway.

It wasn't like she'd ever see him again.

When she jumped off the bus, in front of her building, Hinata ran to get away from the winter air and those very same thoughts of Sasuke.

The building was fairly new. Vibrant violet and black, bricking backing white windows dotted the whole place. Walking up to the front glass door, she entered the four digit pin before stepping into the lobby to check the mail, because Ino never did. She waved at the security guard, who sat tucked beneath a large desk in the corner and entered the elevator, shuffling through bills and advertisements, until she reached the third floor.

When she made it through the apartment door, she made sure to toss her keys back in her bag, while taking off her shoes.

Thankfully the place was warm, the heater still working, and Hinata sighed, as she hopped up the two small steps, exiting the tiny foyer.

"'Sup, love bug? How was a class?"

Rolling her eyes, Hinata plopped down next to Ino, shoving her hand into her popcorn bowl. Ino was comfortably snuggled up on their old yard sale bought a couch, with her favorite comforter, methodically ticking through channels and stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Sucked ass ."

Ino made a disgusted face. "Hinata, that's disgusting, you don't suck ass…you let someone eat yours, tentatively."

Hinata snorted, before laughing obnoxiously, and ate some more popcorn.

"I lost my keys again today."

Ino rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

Hinata scoffed and smacked Ino lightly on the shoulder. She paused, as Ino laughed while flipping through three more channels. Hinata looked at the rings on her fingers, as she turned at them nervously.

"I met a really cute guy today…"

Suddenly the TV was off, and Ino was facing her smiling softly. "Tell me everything ."

Hinata nodded, chuckling.

"Come on, spill. What happened?"

Hinata leaned her head back on the couch, as Ino began eating popcorn with more enthusiasm.

"Well, I was coming down the stairs, and just sort of..ran right into him. It was like hitting a brick wall, though- I mean- the guy didn't even budge, and I was laying flat on my butt."

Hinata suddenly got up the recounting, causing fresh feelings to hit, making her antsy. She needed to move around instead of being under her best friends scrutiny.

She crossed the expanse of the white-carpeted living room and walked in the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Okay, and then what?" The soft patter of Ino's footsteps followed her to the cup cabinet, before she leaned against the sink, arms folded, waiting for Hinata to finish.

Hinata just shrugged, noncommittally, and sipped at her newly poured juice.

"We ended up talking after I awkwardly began the conversation by introducing myself, while he was walking away."

"Okay, who is he?"

"I don't know. He said his name was Sasuke. Looked like an Art major."

Ino grinned, and Hinata could practically see the mischievous wheels spinning in her head, as she digested the information. "Sasuke, the artist, huh?"

Hinata smirked, shaking her head, and heading back to the TV. Of course, Ino followed.

"Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata and Sasuke. That is ridiculously cute."

Hinata sat back on the couch, cracking up.

"You are ridiculous, I just met the guy, and we'll probably never see each other again. It was just a freak accident."

"I'd bet money you guys run into each other again. I'll pray, for you guys, to run into each other again."

Hinata was thrown into another fit of laughter.

Ino's parents are super religious. They thought the devil possessed her, just because she decided to focus on becoming a fashion designer instead of attending college, last year. As of right now, they were currently dead set on casting out the 'gay' within their only daughter. It didn't stop Ino from being a bright and bubbly individual, completely comfortable and confident in her dreams though, but growing up the way she did, did place a damper on Ino believing in any deity. She didn't believe in any kind of Divine Being, so for Ino - to say she'd pray - it was something serious.

"Well, while you say your prayer, I'm going to go shower and get ready for work. You should be too."

Hinata hopped up, off the couch, heading for her bedroom down the hall.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN, HINATA HYUGA!"

Hinata chuckled, shaking her head, before slamming her room door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Been busying enjoying my summer by lazying around my dad's house. I want some attention rn so I wrote another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. 3**

II.

Hinata had been right, much to Ino's dismay. She had finished out the next two weeks, without seeing Sasuke again. She'd even weaved in and out of the Art building in between classes searching for him. Of course, it was under the disguise of trying to pick an artist for the cover of her end of semester project, a fully bound children's book, because Hinata would rather die than admit that she had actually continued thinking about that man. Plus her best friend would never let her live that down, and probably want to go on her own hunting excursion for the grunting artist, embarrassing Hinata to no end.

She smiled a little, thinking about it now as she sat in a cafe on campus across from a viciously cursing Ino because her colored pencils kept breaking.

"Son of a bitch. I don't even know why I keep trying." Ino slammed her black colored pencil on top of her sketch pad, and looked at Hinata, huffing as she sat back in her chair. Hinata chuckled softly before sipping at her coffee.

"You're awfully heavy-handed today. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Hinata could only laugh again at Ino's pouty attitude.

"We both know that's not true."

"I don't want to talk about it"

Hinata hummed as Ino went silent, picking up a navy blue colored pencil this time, shading in her sketch of a very complicated looking skirt design. Hinata didn't push. She just stared out the window, where their table happened to be next to. She counted back from five in her head, knowing Ino all too well.

3…

2…

1…

"It's just that -" Hinata laughed, shaking her head, still maintaining her gaze on Ino, who had her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing", Hinata sipped her coffee again. "What were you gonna say?"

"It's just that, I think-I think Sai may have gone home with someone last Friday, and I'm not mad. I swear, I let it go - like - as soon as i saw it happened. I haven't even thought about it again, until now...", because Hinata knew her so well, she knew that was a lie, but she just nodded as Ino continued. "Because you know it's Friday, and well, you know how the crowd is at Black Oak on Fridays, and I just...I don't know. He might do it again and I just- I don't know!"

The point on the navy blue colored pencil snapped, and Ino growled like an animal looking at it. Hinata tried very hard not to laugh again, because she knew Ino was serious, but she also didn't understand why it was so hard for her best friend to admit her feelings for the handsome bouncer.

"Well, it sounds like you were are upset about it, to me at least."

"I wasn't, I swear!" She picked up a red colored pencil, and Hinata really wanted to take it before Ino got any angrier after it inevitably broke, but she stayed put because it seemed to be the only comforting distraction that kept Ino talking. "It just caught me off guard. He's never done anything like that before. He's never been like-like-"

"You?" Hinata cut her off raising a brow. It wasn't uncommon for Ino to pick someone up from the bar and go home with them. Hinata was certain Sai had noticed too.

Ino looked up at Hinata from her sketch pad, offering a sly side smile. "Touché."

Hinata smiled herself, shaking her head as she drank from her cup again. "You're shameless."

"True, but everybody knows that. That's not Sai's M.O., he's the good guy. The perfect man. The 'white-picket-fence-doting-husband-with-two-kids-and-a-dog'- type. Random one night stands are not his thing ."

Hinata could read between the lines. She had been since this whole attraction between Sai and Ino took off. She'd figured as much from the beginning, but she believed Ino probably thought she was too used to be with him, which was absolutely ridiculous. Hinata wouldn't say much though. The romance was a department she completely failed in, and she was in no place to be offering advice but she looked at Ino anyway, with a deadly serious stare.

"You deserve the good guy Ino, with the white picket fence and the kids and a dog, because you look for your guy differently - than others do - doesn't mean shit. Some people sit and wait. You just happen to be a bit more...proactive. That doesn't make you any less worthy of Sai."

Ino froze, looking at her with wide glassy eyes, the red colored pencil unbroken. "Thanks, Hina."

Hinata smiled, knowing she'd managed to make her best friend feel a little bit better.

"But I don't like Sai."

Hinata rolled her eyes, scoffing and sipped her coffee again. "Then why in the hell do you care about his virtue?"

"I didn't say he wasn't a friend."

Hinata rolled her eyes again but smiled at Ino's stupid reasoning. "Anyway, what are you wearing to work?"

Ino looked up at her again, her smile sinfully dangerous. "You'll see."

…

The crowd was so alive.

It usually was on a Friday night, but Hinata was completely feeling the vibe. Both she and Ino danced around each other, behind the bar, taking orders and passing out drinks. After meeting each other, freshman year in the quad, they'd clicked so well. Ditching their roommates, and left campus living behind... Ino had a car to get around, and when Ino wasn't free, Hinata took the bus - so a commute was no issue, but rent definitely was.

They'd had no idea, how they were going to make it until an old boyfriend of Ino's had taken them to the Black Oak. It was a twenty-one and older bar, and nightclub, that played tons of old and new music. Some nights, they even had a live band, and Hinata loved it. As bartenders, both she and Ino got free drinks and their uniform dress code was simplistic, just like the name.

Black.

As long as they wore solid black, they could wear any style they wanted. Hinata normally played it safe just like she was tonight. She was wearing ripped jeans she'd had on in class earlier today, and a loose-fitting t-shirt tucked into the jeans, while Ino was a little more risqué. She wore a four pocket vest with nothing beneath it. Her black jeans rode low on her hips, and the choker around her neck completed everything with her undeniable sexy smile.

Nights like these, Kakashi, the club owner gave them free rein. He was the most laid back boss Hinata had ever had, and pretty much let Ino and Hinata run the club how they saw fit during their late night shifts. Kakashi knew Friday nights consisted largely of the college crowd bombarding the dance floor, and he felt more than comfortable sitting in his back office, relaxing, while Ino and Hinata controlled the elements of the front lines. The security guards kept the crowd somewhat tame, and the DJ kept the music pumping. Everything ran smoothly under Ino and Hinata's watchful eye, even if they had a bit of fun themselves in the in-between time. They both danced and laughed, as much as anyone else, cracking jokes about the various characters coming through the door, and served the thirsty while taking keys from the ones entirely too intoxicated.

"Silver cab. How may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Hinata, I need a Black Oak to pick up, please."

"Address?"

"3496 Night Wolf Ll."

"Be there in five."

"Thanks."

Hinata clicked the phone off before clipping the landline back to her front pocket and began searching the front of the club for Sai. When she caught the attention of the burly, young guy, he nodded, making his way over. Black Oak was known for its care of those who drank too heavily. They did their best, to make sure, no one made their way to their cars after too many drinks, and even had rooms above the bar that could be used for those, who's too drunk to even give an address. When they woke up the next morning, the night's stay would have been added to their drinking bill. When it came to the customers, who were conscious enough to slur an actual address, Hinata and Ino called Silver Cab. The club had a tab with the transportation company. For an unlimited amount of pickups, Black Oak gave them a nice salary at the end of the month.

"What's up, babe?"

Sai was a tall, handsome guy. Hinata could definitely see, why Ino liked him. He was a photography major, with a black belt. Meaning, the boy had a body, that was to die for. He intimidated all who didn't know how sweet his heart really was, and he'd been at Black Oak long before Ino and Hinata had started. Once he'd met them, he'd said that there was an 'innocence' in Hinata's eyes, which was funny, considering he was younger than both, Hinata and Ino, but from then on he'd insisted on calling Hinata 'Babe', like a small sheep. To a lot of people's surprise, it held no romantic undertone. They were purely platonic, especially due to the fact that Sai had his eyes set on an overly flirtatious bartender that also happened to be Hinata's best friend and roommate.

It was beyond clear, that Ino adored Sai, as much as Sai adored her. It showed every time they saw each other, every time they shared gazes and every time they accidentally bumped into one another. At this point, it was just a waiting game of who was going to make the first move, but considering almost every Friday night Ino took home a new groupie from the bar, Hinata was hoping Sai made a move before Ino caught something. It was ridiculous, the lengths, to which her best friend would go through, instead of admitting her infatuation with the silent bodyguard.

Hinata removed some empty glasses from the bar, nodding her head at the man, faced down in a blue blazer, so Sai was aware.

"I've got a cab coming."

Sai nodded, taking the man's arm and slinging it over his shoulder. He grunted a little under the dead weight. Hinata was a little wary, that he'd lose his balance this time, but true to Sai fashion, he soon righted himself, holding the man up with ease.

"Address?"

Hinata shook her head, as she immediately began wiping down the counter: "I already gave it to them."

Sai nodded again and began moving toward the front door through the crowd. Hinata watched them go, before turning back to the bar, pouring drinks anew. One after the other, getting back to her rhythm. She was used to this, asking what people wanted, and giving it to them. It could become a mindless monotony. Consuming her in a familiar pattern, but relaxing her thoughts. She loved her job. She was good at it. Before turning back to the bar to serve her next guest. She grabbed a glass to wipe it out, and started to rant down her usual spiel:

"What can I get you?"

"Fireball Cinnamon, double. Neat."

Hinata's head snapped up at the sound of the graveled baritone and froze. She had wondered before, how her heart would react if Sasuke had actually smiled at her. It had left her awestruck at that moment. The sound of glass shattering was the only thing, that broke her trance, causing her to look down, red-faced, at her own incompetence. Sasuke's smile still burned in her brain, as she began picking up the larger pieces.

"Hey, you okay?" Hinata looked up at Ino, who was coming up from behind her. She was still holding an open bottle of Jack, eyes filled with concern, and Hinata felt even more embarrassed, that Ino had stopped pouring a drink to come to see about her. She turned to the trash dropping the glass in, as she nodded.

"What happened?"

"I just dropped a glass-"

"I think it was partially my fault. I startled her."

Hinata and Ino looked at the black-haired man, who was leaning casually against the countertop. There was no leather jacket this time. Just a dark black V-neck t-shirt, that offset his pale skin and ripped jeans. His right arm was covered in tattoos Hinata couldn't have possibly seen beneath his jacket earlier, and she found herself staring at them now. The black tree and dark starry night scene, that seemed to be so perfectly shadowed into the inside of his forearm, caught her attention the most. Hinata tried her best to stop from gawking and snuck a glance at Ino.

It didn't help, that her best friend stood with her mouth open. Hinata carded a hand through her hair, another nervous gesture, slyly nudging Ino on the shoulder. Ino looked at Hinata and back to Sasuke, before catching on to why Hinata's face was so red.

"Holy shit, prayers do work,"

Sasuke's brow creased, and Hinata immediately panicked looking at Ino, as if she'd lost her mind. There was a shout from the other end of the bar, and Ino and Hinata both looked back, realizing they were neglecting their jobs under Sasuke's distraction. Placing the Jack on the counter Ino reached beneath, tossing the broom and dustpan to Hinata before giving her a look that clearly suggested - the 'conversation' was not over- then grabbed the bottle again, while running to take the man's order.

Hinata took her time as she swept. Telling herself to relax, as she tossed the contents of the dustpan in the trash, and pinched at the bridge of his nose. She really hadn't expected to see Sasuke again, and truthfully within herself, she couldn't decide if this was a good or a bad thing. Part of her wanted to talk again. To experience that easy breeze of teasing between her and Sasuke, took place when they'd met in that hallway, but the other part of her wanted to run as far away as possible because there was no way that this could turn out good.

Hinata was definitely the one, who needed a drink.

Placing the objects against a self in the corner, Hinata turned back with a wide smile on her face, trying to slyly wipe her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised a brow, looking around at all the people in the club, and Hinata wanted to smack herself in the head. Of course, he was at a bar on a Friday night. Who wasn't at a bar on Friday night?

"Uhhh…, it's a bar." Sasuke chuckled, and Hinata laughed nervously. She went to speak again, but Sasuke cocked his head to the side smirking, and Hinata lost her capacity to think. She had no doubt, that Sasuke was enjoying the torture he was providing her with. He had to figure out, what he was doing to Hinata with just a look. Hinata needed to shake it all off, though. She kept giving herself a pep talk in her mind, about keeping her distance and just making the drink. She was so lost in Sasuke, that she still hadn't grabbed a glass, nor the bottle.

"Thought I'd have a night out with my friends. I didn't know you worked here, though."

"Yeah, I do. I spend most mornings at my other job, though, or at class."

Sasuke nodded, raising a brow again. Hinata didn't understand the expression as they stood there, looking at each other, but it gave her the moment she didn't need - to notice smaller things. Like his large hands that held long strong fingers. The padding rough, and veins prominent. Hinata couldn't stop thinking, how Sasuke created with his hands. Worked with his hands. How he knew so perfectly, how to use them, and how perfectly he would use them on Hinata.

"Can I get my drink?"

Hinata's eyes widened in embarrassment, as her gaze snapped back to Sasuke's. "Huh? Oh yeah."

Hinata grabbed a glass, tossing it behind her back and up over her shoulder, before grabbing it from the air and placing it down on top of a napkin in front of Sasuke, smiling.

"So, you're not a glass dropping klutz after all, huh?"

Hinata actually chuckled, although she felt her cheeks burn. She was purposely showing off a little bit. She had no idea, why she was trying this hard to hold Sasuke's attention, but something warm bloomed inside of her, knowing it was working. She reached back, grabbing the fireball from the shelf.

"I may know a thing or two." Sasuke didn't get the chance to reply, as another guy popped up next to him, while Hinata poured his whiskey.

"Six shots, Tequila. Lime."

"Salted rim?"

"Sugar, on the side." Hinata nodded, topping off Sasuke's drink, and plunking the whiskey back behind the bar. She quickly dished out a tray, tossing six of the plastic shot glasses with her right hand, followed shortly by her pouring an endless line of Tequila over the glasses with her left. She turned to the fridge, grabbing some of the fresh lime wedges she and Ino had cut earlier. Then laid sugar in a small dish, and placed it all on the tray.

After Hinata ran his card, she turned to tell Sasuke she hadn't meant to make him wait and found nothing but a fifty dollar bill lying on the counter. It didn't cost that much.

Hinata stood on a small stool, normally used to reach the shelved good stuff, searching over the high seats to find out where Sasuke had gone. Fifty was too much, and Hinata wanted to give it back. She looked from one end to the other in the dim room, trying to find Sasuke's mop of black hair. The lights glinted off of a pale arm, colored in black ink, and Hinata smiled, finding it connected to the man she was looking for, seated at a table in the far left corner of the bar. There were two other guys with him and a montage of scantily clad females, grinding against their bodies.

Hinata's smile slowly disappeared, as she watched Sasuke leaned back in one of the chairs, glass half empty in front of him. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the pinkette in his lap. Breast pressed heavily against his chest, lips attached to his neck, like some sort of vampire, but that also wasn't the point. Sasuke wasn't pushing her away either. To Hinata's embarrassment, when she looked away from the woman, she found Sasuke's gazed directed solely on her. Something ugly warred inside of Hinata, and she quickly recognized it as misplaced jealousy. Sasuke wasn't hers. He could do whatever he wanted, and Hinata had absolutely nothing to be jealous of. They'd only had a couple of conversations and some flirtatious teasing. Still, she found herself picturing pulling the woman away. Replacing those slimy hands with hers, as the witch trailed her pink tinted nails over Sasuke's chest and seemed to suck harder at his skin. It would leave a mark and Hinata felt a little sick at the thought. She saw how Sasuke never looked away. Even as he gripped the girl's hip tightly in one hand, and the swell of her ass in the palm of his other. Hinata couldn't help the small gasp he made at the open display, as Sasuke didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed. The woman visibly got riled up further, and Hinata cringed, feeling as if she could practically hear her overdone moans over the music. It wasn't until she'd tried to kiss Sasuke, that he broke his gaze with Hinata. He pulled away from her, a look of disgust on his face, and Hinata heaved as she jumped down from the stool, turning away from the counter for a moment. She'd been so entranced that she'd stopped breathing.

Hinata bit her lip, as her fist clenched at her side. She was so stupid, getting involved with something like that again. Her heartbeat, like a thousand drums in her chest, practically drowning out the steady stream of music in her ears. Of course, Sasuke was gorgeous. He had been just trying to be kind, when he had spoken with Hinata and even still, if he had been flirting, Hinata knew how these things ended. Stupid crushes and petty attractions, that grew into something more. Something dangerous. No one was supposed to have this kind of control over her again. To make her feel willing and...excited. She jumped, as a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Hina, you okay?"

She tried to pull herself together, as she looked up at Ino, swallowing hard. "Yeah, I-" she stopped getting ready to explain, but thinking better of it. Ino didn't need to be concerned with this. She was having such a good time on shift. So Hinata just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get back to work."

Ino looked skeptical, but nodded, before she unleashed her usual playful smile. "Did you get Sasuke's number?"

Hinata tried not to flinch at the name, the jealousy, and annoyance still flowing fresh through her veins. She shook her head and turned back to the counter with a forced smile. "Nah, it was just too busy."

Ino followed, grabbing a clean rag from under the counter and tossed it over her shoulder. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's been crazy, especially for it to be so early on in the night, but only a few more hours and we're outta here."

Hinata snorted a little, relieved, that she'd managed to successfully distract Ino from asking any more questions. "You? Leaving alone on a Friday? Amazing."

Ino shook her head, tossing loose bottles from behind the counter to Hinata so she could reshelve them. "Now, you know that's just not me. Besides, I've never tried a redhead before. Luck seems to be on my side tonight." Ino winked at him and Hinata chuckled. She came closer after the bottles were done, and grabbed her own cleaning rag.

"Well, consider yourself even luckier. You two can head back to our place if you want. I think I'll finish up the rest of the night with Temari and TenTen."

They had been smoothly moving around one another, as they both wiped down the counter only for Ino to pause right before she crosses stepped Hinata and looked at her. Hinata tried not to look too uncomfortable, to prevent Ino's questions, but there was only so much she could hide from someone who knew her so well.

"What's going on?"

Hinata shook her head shrugging. "Nothing. I just want the extra hours. It's not like we couldn't use the cash."

Ino still looked at her, and Hinata could see that she wasn't buying any of it. "Things didn't get weird until after you talked to Sasuke."

Hinata opened her mouth to deny anything being wrong, but Ino just rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to push or pry, and I know you already know you can tell me anything. I also know that this is neither the time - nor place - so I'll let it go, but just so you know, I do know that something is wrong."

Hinata closed her mouth, looking down at the cleaning rag she had been unknowingly ringing between her hands.

"Hina, you always do this thing, where you hold yourself back because of... him, but how about you take your own advice, hmm? You deserve the good guy too, you know?" she turned back to Ino. She was closer now and offering Hinata a soft look in understanding.

Hinata nodded, even though she knew she really wasn't too sure about that. She had thought she had the good guy once, and look how that turned out. Hinata was proud to say that she'd done well, piecing herself back together after her first heartbreak. Ino had been a huge help as well, and even though Hinata had felt as if she'd given that man everything, even down to her virtue, she'd still found something within herself to stand on. It had taken sacrifice. She had lost her love for dancing, but she'd gained a solid peace in mind. So, why did Hinata feel so singled out? Why had she felt targeted, and it all began with the day she'd run into Sasuke. It was pointless for a man like that to have stood in a hallway with Hinata acting so...awkward. So, why did he? It was clear he could have any woman he wanted. Which he'd clearly proven tonight. It all threw Hinata for a loop. She hated senseless mind games.

She looked out over the counter, sensing Ino move away to continue cleaning. There were people out on the floor. Talking, laughing, and dancing. Each with their own stories. Their own sins, pains, and complaints. Each with their own demons they were trying to escape, whether it be with alcohol or sex or mindless music. Sasuke was out there, and Hinata wondered vaguely, what he was escaping from, and if he would find it in the pinkette that had been in his lap. Shaking her head at the ridiculous thought, Hinata pushed her messy bangs back off of her forehead. She shouldn't be concerned about Sasuke at all. She had a job to do.

Taking a deep breath, she recomposed herself. The fifty Sasuke had left behind seemed to burn in her back pocket, and Hinata tried hard to just get back to cleaning before the next customer came, but something played in the back of her mind. Something hopefully.

Sasuke had been watching her as he touched that woman. Not once paying attention to her, and her wanton dramatics as she felt him up. Hinata could still feel his gaze. Steady and sure, as he watched Hinata, hand palmed at the woman's ass. Hinata couldn't help the nagging suspicion, that maybe, Sasuke hadn't been trying to express disinterest in Hinata and his lust for the pink haired woman.

Maybe Sasuke had been picturing himself...touching Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! I am back with another chapter. **_Also the italicized sections are when Hinata starts to thinks about Naruto._

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading them! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

III.

The night was winding down around three a.m. It was closing time, and Hinata was making herself busy, wiping down the bar counter for the last time. Karui and Ino had left at midnight when their shift was supposed to be over, but of course, much to Sai's dismay, she disappeared out of the door with her new redhead conquest like she'd told Hinata earlier.

Hinata was happy that she had actually managed to expel her plagued thoughts of Sasuke, as the night wore on and the crowd got even thicker. Her tips had come raining in, and flushing out the burn of Sasuke's overpayment for his drink. Hinata believed that she and Ino might actually make rent, and all of their other bills this month with some cushion left over. It was a comforting thought, and Hinata had been wearing a smile just thinking about it as she worked with Temari and TenTen for their shift.

They had been surprised, when Hinata hadn't left from behind the counter with Ino the minute they stepped through the door, but smiled at her all the same.

"Don't you have to work at the library in the morning?" Hinata looked up as Temari took the wash rag from her and threw it in the laundry pile, in favor of a new one. She looked beautiful in a black choker, much like Ino's had been, and a black bikini top tied tight enough to give her breast an extra lift. Her black cargo pants were cinched around her wide hips with a gaudy jewel encrusted belt, and Hinata couldn't help but follow the movement with her eyes, as she tossed her straight blonde hair over her shoulder. TenTen also looked at her expectantly, before taking off toward a shouting guest at the other end of the bar, her curled black buns trailing in the air. Hinata sighed, leaning back against the counter crossing her arms.

"Nah, I've got a day off from both jobs tomorrow, luckily, so I figured I'd kick the double tonight."

Temari nodded, clicking at some buttons on the registers touch screen, printing off log receipts to count everything up for the night before popping the cash drawer open. TenTen maneuvered around them in a similar outfit, except her black hair was held high in two buns, exposing her slender neck as she grabbed bottles and dirty glasses.

"Oh okay, that's cool. Are you still gonna stay for close up? You know we got this if you want to go." Hinata nodded taking the offer. She was exhausted, and her feet hurt worse now, that she actually had the time to stand still for a moment. She took up the spot Temari had held so she could clock out.

"Yeah, I think I've racked up more than enough for the night anyway. I'll see you, girls, later." They both gave her a wave, as she moved to the back, grabbing her bag and jacket from her locker. She saw the last few guests drunkenly wobbling for the door, as she walked past the counter again, waving.

"See you later, guys, bye Sai!" Hinata had known the man's shift was supposed to have ended at midnight, like her own, but Hinata figured he'd been working off his thoughts of Ino too. Sai stepped from behind the bar, jogging to catch up with Hinata before she walked out the door.

"Hey! You good?"

Hinata turned around, pulling her bag further up on her shoulder, as she looked up at the taller boy.

"Uh yeah, yeah. I'm great. Why? What's up?"

Sai nodded. "Nothing, just checking. Do you need a ride? I'll be out of here soon."

Hinata thought for a second but then shook her head. She didn't know if that guy was still with Ino, and she didn't want to put Sai through that, dropping her off at her building- it would just keep the thought fresh in his mind.

"Nah, I'll be okay. The bus ride isn't too long, and Ino's expecting me so if anything happens…"

Sai frowned a bit at the sound of Ino's name but nodded anyway.

"Alright. Just text me when you get in."

Hinata smiled. "Got it. Later."

"Later, babe."

Hinata walked out, the winter air instantly cooling her. She loved the cold. She could never explain it properly, but it always seemed to help her think. She stopped in the entrance for a moment, as she went to put her headphones then turned to start her walk to the bus stop.

She didn't make it two steps before she screamed.

" Jesus Christ! " She snatched the headphones from her ears again, as she threw a hand over her chest, trying to calm her erratically beating heart. When she could finally breathe again, she glared at Sasuke and his stupid grin.

"Nope. Just me."

"Not funny." Hinata huffed, feeling her nostrils flare, while she gritted her teeth. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Sasuke chuckled, obviously finding amusement in Hinata's discomfort. "Wouldn't have been hard."

Hinata glared again. "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend left at midnight."

Sasuke never seemed to answer any of her questions. Only ever making statements or asking questions of his own. The tactic always seemed to get Hinata saying more than she should.

"Her shift was over at midnight."

"Just her's? You came in at the same time, and yet you're still here."

Hinata sighed, feeling her anger lessen the longer they communicated. "I decided to pull a double. Which brings us back to my earlier question. What are you doing here?"

There was a moment of silence, that seemed to echo in the vacant parking lot before Sasuke suddenly pushed himself off of the side of the black dodge challenger he'd been leaning on, and opened the door. "Get in."

Hinata bit her lip, looking back towards the bar, thinking about the conversation she'd had with Sai just moments ago. Not only that but being alone with Sasuke in such an enclosed space didn't seem like a good idea at all either. Hinata didn't trust him. Or herself really. Her heart was still racing like a horse, and it had nothing to do with fear this time around.

"No, I think I'll be okay. I have to get going anyway. I have a bus to catch."

It was dark out, and the lighting in the parking lot outside of the bar wasn't very good, but Hinata could've sworn she saw a flash of disappointment on Sasuke's face before it vanished.

"Come on, Hinata. The bus stop is a block away, and I have a perfectly good car right here. I don't bite. I swear." Hinata looked back to Sasuke, desperately wanting to say no. She couldn't look at him without seeing that pinkette in his lap.

"No. I'm really okay. Besides, I don't think your girlfriend would like it too much, that you're out here, offering rides to me."

Hinata didn't wait for an answer, as she moved around him heading for the other side of the parking lot, where she could take the sidewalk straight down to the bus stop. She tried not to be too disappointed when she heard the slam of a car door behind her. It took everything in her not to look back, but she didn't have much of a choice when her backpack was yanked on. The momentum had her spinning in place.

"First, what's wrong with offering you a ride and two, what girlfriend?" Sasuke actually had the nerve to look offended at the last part, and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke, I highly doubt your girlfriend would want you sticking around late to offer me a ride. She could...suspect things or something, and I don't want to get involved in any drama-"

Sasuke was laughing at her. The beautiful black-haired man actually had his head thrown back, wholeheartedly laughing at Hinata, and if annoyance wasn't digging at her, Hinata would probably have actually been awestruck by the beauty of the sound.

"This isn't funny. I'm serious. I don't do cheaters. I'm not interested in whatever you're looking for-"

Hinata was cut short again, by just how quickly Sasuke snapped a serious expression, before moving intimately close into her space.

"Hinata, I haven't been in a relationship for a very long time."

Hinata swallowed hard. Sasuke was close enough for Hinata to smell the sandalwood and tantalizing citrus of his skin. She could see that the side of his neck was still bare. The woman hadn't left a mark, and Hinata tried so hard to fight the wave of relief that came over her, seeing that clear patch of skin. She had to clench her fists to keep from reaching out to touch it.

"I just thought-"

"Your assumptions make an ass out of you and me. Now come on. It's cold out here." Sasuke turned back, toward his car, expecting Hinata to just follow, but Hinata still couldn't bring herself to move. This was dangerous. It was all so dangerous. Not in a way, that Hinata felt she would be physically harmed, but enough for her to know, that this was another kind of caution she needed to take. Sasuke Uchiha was charming. He reeled you in, and the worst part was, that Hinata wanted to be on the end of that line. She wanted Sasuke to pull her in.

"Sasuke." Hinata waited for him to turn back, finding the familiar brow raised expression in his immaculate features. The man really was stunning. As if he'd been carved out of the finest marble for the visual aesthetic. Hinata wanted to say no. She really wanted to tell Sasuke, that she would just catch the bus like she had intended to do earlier, but the more the black-eyed man looked at her, the more Hinata felt the pull to just get in the car with him and blow caution to the wind.

"Hinata, I'm freezing my balls off here."

Hinata couldn't help but smile, letting out a small laugh. She looked around as if trying to make sure no one was witnessing her weakness, as if she'd be able to deny it later on since no one but her and Sasuke were here to know. "Fine. Okay. I'll get in...but no stops."

Hinata began walking closer, as Sasuke smiled tucking his hands deep into the pockets of his black coat, giving a nonchalant shrug. "Whatever you say, Pages."

Hinata froze. "Pages?"

Sasuke shrugged again before turning back to his car. "You're a book nerd, right?"

Hinata groaned at Sasuke's teasing and walked up beside him. "Shut up."

She heard Sasuke laughing as he pulled the passenger side door open, for Hinata to get in. It was sweet and Hinata tried not to swoon. Hinata didn't peg Sasuke for being the gentlemanly type at all. Once they were both in the car Hinata gave Sasuke her address. They were quiet for a while, as Sasuke drove. The dark parking lot turning into a moderately lit stretch of road. Hinata watched Sasuke as he drove. One hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift. He looked so relaxed and Hinata shifted a little. Something about the action of Sasuke driving being mildly attractive.

"Did you have fun?" Hinata turned to look out of the window as the street lights whizzed by. She needed something to distract her from watching Sasuke, and filling the intimate space with conversation seemed to be the only option.

"At the bar?" Hinata glanced at him just in time to see Sasuke shrug. "It's just a bar. Same as any other."

"What about your friends? Did you have a good time with them?"

"Are we talking about that girl again?"

Hinata couldn't help the small shocked gasp, that slipped past her lips as she looked at Sasuke, mouth dropped open. Sasuke glanced back and forth, between Hinata's shocked expression, and the road.

"You're really hung up on this chick, huh?"

"I-No! I- I was literally talking about-`` Hinata sputtered and Sasuke was laughing at her. It was nice to hear him laugh again, but Hinata's cheeks were also flooded red in embarrassment. She was thankful for the dim lighting, although she honestly hadn't been talking about her again at all.

"Hinata, I was just joking."

Hinata grunted looking back at the window. "Not Funny."

Sasuke was still chuckling. Something warm fell on Hinata's knee, and she jumped, realizing it was Sasuke's hand. Hinata thought that he was trying to console her after his teasing.

"Shikamaru and Gaara are my best friends. It's always a good time when we're all together."

Hinata found it hard to speak until Sasuke pulled his hand away. The warmth from his palm only lingered a second, before it was gone, leaving Hinata feeling unbelievably cold.

Hinata tried to think of anything to say. To try and keep the conversation going again, and try to distract herself from actually wanting Sasuke's hand back on her. It was stupid to want that. Hinata bit at her lip looking back out of the window again. Hadn't she already been through enough? She didn't really want or need Sasuke and his flirtatious teasings. His pretty pale skin partially covered by ink, that Hinata would've loved to explore. Learn their stories. To know why.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why he left… why Hinata wasn't good enough. Why couldn't he have just stayed-_

"Hinata?" Hinata jumped, remembering exactly where she was. Who she was with, and she swallowed hard, changing her gaze from the window to a concerned Sasuke.

"You alright? You blanked out for a second there." Hinata exhaled heavily but nodded and Sasuke kept glancing at her until Hinata gave a small forced smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked back out of the window, not wanting Sasuke to ask any more questions. Hinata hadn't realized how long they'd been driving, but looking at the scenery, she could tell that they were about halfway from her home. It was comforting to know that she would be out of the suffocating atmosphere with Sasuke in a matter of moments. It had already been a long night, and it was more than a little tiring to have her thoughts split in two as the past kept coming about, trying to drown out her present.

Hinata was pulled from her thoughts by the sudden sound of Sasuke putting on his blinker, and Hinata turned in her seat looking at him.

"What are you doing? Sasuke, I said no stops."

Sasuke ignored her with a sly grin on his face, as he pulled into the drive-through of the late-night fast food restaurant.

"What do you want?"

"Sasuke-"

"You said no stops. This is a drive-through, and the car is still rolling. We haven't stopped. You just pulled a double shift and didn't take a break or eat the whole time. Now, what. Do. You. Want?"

Sasuke stared her down, and Hinata finally gave in, biting her lip, and rolling her eyes.

"Fine."

Sasuke groaned. "Stop biting your lip. What do you want."

"A burger and fries."

Sasuke put the order in, getting both of them a vanilla milkshake as well, and Hinata didn't complain. That flavor was her favorite anyway. They pulled around. The food transferred from one window to another, before Sasuke unceremoniously dropped the bag in Hinata's lap and they were back on the road. Hinata dug around, pulling her items from the bag, trying to ignore Sasuke's narcissistic smile as he sipped at his own milkshake. Hinata wouldn't admit it out loud, but she had been hungry. Being at Black Oak, most nights she had so much fun she just sort of forgot about eating, but tonight, the main thing that had been on her mind, was the illusive man beside her.

Finishing her burger, Hinata tossed the trash back in the bag, grabbing her fries.

"So, how long had you been watching me."

Sasuke dropped his milkshake back in the cup holder and stopped at a red light. "Pretty much the whole night."

Hinata choked. A fry going down wrong, and Sasuke laughed patting her back. The fact that Sasuke kept touching her didn't help. It was so familiar. As if they had been friends forever, instead of two people who just met a little while ago.

"Didn't expect me to answer, huh?"

Hinata sipped her own milkshake, trying to calm the burn in her chest. "Wh-what do you mean, the whole night?"

"From the time I saw you at the bar, to the time I walked out the door at one a.m. I figured you'd leave with your friend. I was going to ask you to have some food with me, but you stayed late."

"Me? Why would you want to have food with me?"

Sasuke grinned. "Where do you work in the mornings?"

"Library. Why did you want to have food with me?"

"You work today?"

Hinata looked at the clock on Sasuke's dashboard. "No. It's my day off from both jobs. Why did you want to have food with me?"

"How long do you think you'll sleep?"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke parked in front of Hinata's building and turned to look at her, still smiling. "How long do you think you'll sleep?"

Hinata sighed, throwing her head back against the headrest, but still watching Sasuke. "I don't know, maybe till noon, or three."

Sasuke nodded before leaning closer, his arms on the center console as he stared at Hinata, and Hinata fought not to move back, being able to smell just how close Sasuke was again. It was addicting. If anything, she wanted to move closer again, to truly take him in, maybe actually mark Sasuke so another girl wouldn't have the opportunity. The gaze lasted so long, Hinata started to fidget and bite at her bottom lip nervously.

"Why are you-"

"Have dinner with me."

Hinata started blushing, before looking down, playing with the sleeve of her jacket. She was going to say yes, but then he flashed in Hinata's mind.

Kisses, Touches, Dinner, Dates, and Hinata froze.

"_Wait for me, I love you and I'll be back. Just wait." _

She knew she shouldn't project it to the present. She knew she shouldn't even let her mind wander that far off again, and she sure as hell shouldn't feel her heart aching, but it never seemed to end. Tears started to flood Hinata's eyes, and she swallowed hard against the lump in her throat.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry, I really can't." Hinata grabbed her bag and rushed to leave the car, but before shutting the door she turned, seeing the confused expression on Sasuke's face.

"I'm sorry, thank you. I'm sorry."

Sasuke gave a soft smile and Hinata shut the door. Running a hand through her hair, she turned towards the building, hoping that Ino was too tired to hear her sobbing in her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys sorry it has been a while since I posted. A lot has been happening in my life. I lost a family member, I went back home and rearranged my room and my boyfriend got laid off. Plus my classes are starting on Tuesday. I am sorry if this chapter feels rushed but I needed a creative distraction right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Iv.

Sasuke's POV

After that night, Sasuke followed Hinata everywhere. He did anything he could to try and find Hinata on campus. Either before or after classes. He'd hunt her down during her shifts in the library. Sasuke had never even been there until Hinata had told him about working there. Sasuke came up with any kind of excuse to see Hinata, to try and get close to her.

This was not how this was supposed to happen.

He didn't even want to think about that plan again at the moment. He knew he should stop. Stop interacting with Hinata. Stop getting close. He knew he should leave Hinata alone, as Shikamaru had said in the beginning, but he couldn't.

The night after Black Oak had scared him, making him weak. Hinata was nothing like he had expected her to be. After seeing the panic and hurt, that flashed in Hinata's eyes, when he asked her out, he wanted to help her. The image of Hinata being that scared was burned into Sasuke's mind and it left an unsettling queasiness in his stomach, but to push passed the sickness, he couldn't help but wonder, what Hinata unscarred would look like. She was amazing as she was kind-hearted and caring. Even though someone had hurt her.

Sasuke hadn't asked, but it was clear to see with the way Hinata avoided him like the plague. Constantly dodging his questions about going out, and avoiding long one-on-one meetings with him, unless Sasuke caught her off guard, but it was obvious that Hinata had an attraction to Sasuke as well. The way her eyes would hood if Sasuke stood just close enough, and that brilliant blush that would dust her cheeks, if Sasuke teased her enough. The way she smiles, when she notices Sasuke coming her way. It was all there, and Sasuke couldn't deny that he felt warm inside, when it all happened. Like Hinata was the sun, and being in her presence pushed the dark feelings Sasuke had been harboring away, so he could relax. Breathe.

Sasuke was losing it. None of this was supposed to have happened. He wasn't supposed to feel these things, and still, he found himself held up in his apartment for hours on end, obsessively drawing the indigo woman, thinking about all their interactions. Sasuke drew a small body, shrouded in a purple sweater, and thick thighs clothed in blue jeans. He drew her surrounded by bookshelves eight feet tall, with the stars in her eyes. A blush on her cheeks, a little light on her nose, and full lips. God her lips...

Sasuke bit at his own, thinking about them. They were full and pink, and when Hinata bit at them, he felt his spine tingle and his dick get hard. Sasuke groaned as he smudged another black line into his drawing of Hinata. He had three sketchbooks full of them now. Three books for the three months he'd been following the woman, talking with her, studying her He knew things now from their small talks. He knew, that Hinata's favorite color was purple and that she hated mangoes. He knew, that she worked two jobs to pay her student loans, and that, even though she's an English major, she used to minor in dance. Only to switch to creative writing. Sasuke hadn't asked why she stopped, but he'd spent three months, as he tried to picture it. Hinata held a grace and refinement about her just walking or standing still, but to dance...Sasuke could only imagine the beauty she was when she danced.

It had been three months of Sasuke wanting to hold her hand when they walked through the park together because Hinata had been bold enough once to keep Sasuke from going home because she thought Sasuke spent too much time in his apartment alone. Three months of them hanging out together, and Shikamaru glaring at Sasuke whenever he went to mention Hinata.

Three months for Sasuke to get in too deep.

"I thought you were going to stop this?"

Sasuke slammed his sketchbook closed and immediately looked up. Shikamaru was standing in his bedroom door, staring at the sketchbook in Sasuke's lap.

"How'd you get in here? What do you want?"

"The key on top of the door, and you weren't answering your phone. Gaara and I have been trying to see if you wanted food for hours."

Sasuke sighed, getting up to put a shirt on. Shikamaru wouldn't care, even if he was naked, but if Sasuke needed to walk out to this disguise of a lecture, he at least wanted to be clothed.

"I've got it under control. Hinata's never going to find out, okay?"

"And how's that? You can magically control wherever the fuck she goes, now?"

Sasuke slammed his drawer shut. "Damn it, Shikamaru, just stop!"

"It's been three months, Sasuke. I'm not letting this go."

They were quiet for a moment, and then Shikamaru took a deep breath. "You're falling in love with her…., aren't you?"

Sasuke said nothing. He didn't need to add more fuel to Shikamaru's fire.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm happy you're getting over your ex - and what she did - but Sasuke, for fucks sake, tell Hinata the truth."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, knowing Shikamaru was right, but he was too far gone. Hinata would hate him now if he told her the truth.

"I-I can't."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Then you've already broken the both of you...Gaara and I are going out to eat, text him if you want something."

Shikamaru slammed the door, as he walked out, and Sasuke didn't miss, how his best friend subtly told him, that he wasn't talking to him.


End file.
